El deseo de triunfar
by Nancy Xanat
Summary: Kageyama no entiende la razón por la cual Onoda y su equipo aún no se rinde si ya quedaron empatados y en segundo lugar, se pregunta si ellos en verdad son capaces de triunfar después de eso.
1. ¿Empate?

**Haikyuu y Yowamushi pedal no me pertenecen, Haikyuu pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y Yowamushi pedal a Wataru Watanabe.**

Todos estábamos dentro del autobús, al parecer la carretera estaba cerrada por alguna razón, el equipo de voleibol había decidido hacer un viaje para ganar más experiencia en los partidos, pero como dije, la carretera estaba cerrada.

—¿Qué estará pasado? —preguntó Hinata —vayamos a ver Kageyama.

—El capitán dijo que esperáramos —le contesté aburrido.

No pasó mucho para que Daichi san apareciera de nuevo junto con el entrenador Ukai.

—Al parecer hay una carrera de ciclismo —dijo el entrenador Ukai con los brazos cruzados —así que la carretera estará cerrada hasta que termine.

—¿Una carrera de ciclismo? —preguntaron casi todos.

—¡Guau! —dijeron Nishinoya senpai y Tanaka senpai con sus usuales energías —¿podemos ir a ver?

Daichi san y el entrenador Ukai se miraron entre ellos.

—Bueno, si quieren ver, creo que no hay problema —dijo Daichi san sonriendo —pero todos debemos ir si es así —entonces puso su mirada sombría y aterradora que nos hizo sentir escalofríos a todos —pero espero que no causen ningún tipo de problemas, ¿entendido?

Todos asentimos ante eso, después volvió a poner su sonrisa amable, lo cuál, lo hacía ver más aterrador; Nishinoya senpai y Tanaka senpai fueron los primeros en salir, seguidos de Sugawara senpai, Daichi senpai, Shimizu senpai, Kinoshita senpai, Narita senpai y Ennoshita senpai, los que quedábamos nos miramos entre nosotros.

—Humm, creo que deberíamos ir también —nos dijo al fin Yachi san, nuestra otra manager.

—Claro —dijo Hinata muy sonriente —¡vamos!, estoy seguro de que será divertido.

—Tsk —dijo el poste de luz andante mientras era seguido por Yamaguchi.

Yo simplemente me quedé ahí, no me interesaba otra cosa que no fuera el voleibol.

—Humm...etto, Kageyama kun —dijo Yachi san nuevamente —Daichi san dijo que debemos ir todos, nos lo ha advertido con esa mirada aterradora —dijo con un escalofrío.

Suspiré, ella tenía razón.

—Bien —dije levantándome.

Todos estaban estirándose cuando salimos, claro, estar horas en un autobús era cansado.

—Bien, reúnanse —llamó Daichi san —todos iremos en grupo, al parecer ahora los corredores pasarán por una montaña donde está la meta para nombrar al mejor escalador, nosotros iremos a la meta final.

—¿Escalador? —preguntó Yachi san.

—Al parecer un escalador es un ciclista que es bueno para subir montañas —explicó la manager Shizune senpai con una clase de folleto en la mano —también están los sprinter quienes son buenos para correr en lugares llanos.

—Cuantas palabras raras —dijo Hinata.

—Pero bueeeeeno —dijo Tanaka senpai mientras se estiraba nuevamente —mejor vayamos ya a ver.

—Estoy con Ryu —dijo Nishinoya senpai.

—La meta está cerca —dijo el entrenador Ukai —así que vamos.

Seguí a todos los demás hacia donde se suponía que estaba la meta, hacía calor que me preguntaba como es que los corredores podían competir con este sol.

—Bien, aquí esperaremos —dijo Daichi san.

—Espero que no tarden mucho —se quejó Nishinoya senpai.

—Cierto —estuvo de acuerdo Tanaka senpai —es aburrido esperar.

—Pero bueno —dijo Nishinoya san —es una oportunidad que no debemos de desaprovechar para estar cerca de Shimizu san.

—¡Cierto! —exclamaron con un brillo en los ojos como siempre.

—Tsk —chistó Tsukishima y se puso sus audifonos como siempre.

Todos estábamos en una parte alta por lo que se veía una buena parte de la carretera, yo mientras tanto me dispuse a sacar una caja de leche y me la empecé a tomar, tan solo esperaba que todo eso no tardara demasiado.

—Es interesante ver otros deportes, ¿no crees Kageyama? —preguntó Sugawara san mientras se paraba a mi lado.

Observé el lugar por donde pasarían los participantes, había muha gente que animaba y esperaban ansiosos.

—Humm, la verdad, solo me interesa jugar voleybol —respondí —quiero ser el...

—El mejor armador que haya —terminó Sugawara san por mí con una sonrisa —quieres superar a tu senpai de la secundaria.

Asentí lentamente.

—Supongo que ahora preferirías estar entrenando que esperar a ver el ganador de otro deporte.

—Sí.

—Todos nosotros los del Karasuno también queremos ser los mejores —me dijo observando al resto del equipo —Hinata quiere ser como su ídolo "el pequeño gigante", Nishinoya el mejor libero y nadie se queda atras, queremos ganar en el torneo, pero quizás no tiene nada de malo salir un poco de nuestro mundo y ver otros.

La verdad no comprendía mucho eso, no entrenábamos todo el día por las clases y otros asuntos, pero eso no nos impedía ser más fuertes, ¿pero no era mejor entrenar tanto como podamos?, de pronto, escuché claramente como la gente comenzaba a animarse más, se veían atentos a lo que estaba por venir.

—Al parecer ya están por llegar —dijo Sugawara san.

Asentí, dirigí también la mirada hacia la pista por donde ellos pasarían, pasó un poco más de tiempo para que salieran tres ciclistas, uno llevaba el uniforme morado, parecía ser muy alto y se inclinaba demaciado hacia delante que parecía que pronto iba a irse boca abajo, el otro tenía un uniforme azul, era rubio y no se quedaba para nada detrás, también venía otro con el uniforme amarillo, tenía puestos unos lentes rojos, ellos tres creaban una gran tensión, ninguno se quedaba detrás.

—Al parecer el del maillot azul es de la preparatoria Hakone, ellos son los favoritos a ganar y han ganado sin perder ninguna carrera hasta ahora —explicó Sugawara san —el del maillot amarillo es de la preparatoria Sohoku y el del maillot morado es del Kyoto Fushimi.

—¡Son muy veloces! —exclamó Nishinoya senpai cuando se reunió con nosotros —¿quién crees que gane Suga san?

—La verdad no sé —contestó él —los tres parecen ir muy parejos.

—Debemos acercarnos —dijo Tanaka senpai —ya está muy cerca la meta.

—¡Oigan esperen! —llamó Sugawara san al ver que ellos dos se ivan corriendo, pero como siempre no hicieron caso —vamos Kageyama.

Sin darme cuenta yo también me encontraba corriendo tras ellos, era increible la tensión que se había generado, mucha gente apoyaba al Hakone mientras que otros lo hacían con el Sohoku y otros al Kyoto Fushimi, nos paramos ya cerca de la meta, esperábamos atentos a ver quien cruzaría primero la meta, los tres iban a una gran velocidad y casi igualados, sin embargo solo uno llegaría a ser el ganador, cuando ellos aparecieron de nuevo, todos estuvimos muy atentos, la distancia se fue reduciendo hasta quedar a centímetros, ¿quién cruzaría primero la meta?, la verdad, es que parecieron cruzarla al mismo tiempo y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, ¿quién ganó?, preguntaban todos, fue Hakone, decían unos, pero otros opinaban diferente, no fue hasta que anunciaron el resultado por medio de los altavoces cuando, de nuevo, quedaron todos sorprendidos al escuchar que había sido un empate entre los tres.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Hinata al llegar con ellos de nuevo —¿no lo crees Kageyama?

¿Qué había sido todo eso?, al parecer había quedado en un empate, a mí eso me parecía algo absurdo, si todos habían empatado, significaba que nadie era más fuerte.

—Una pérdida de tiempo —respondí.

Al parecer mi respuesta sorprendió a Hinata y a los otros.

—¿Pero qué dices? —preguntó —ellos fueron muy veloces, son los mejores.

—Pero empataron —respondí —si jugaran al voleibol, no habría ninguna oportunidad de empatar.

—Bueno Kageyama —dijo Sugawara senpai —es cierto que empataron, pero lo cierto es que la carrera aún no ha terminado, la carrera es de tres días y este apenas fue el primer día.

—Guau, Suga san, ¿cómo es que estás tan informado? —exclamaron Nishinoya san y Tanaka san.

—Con los folletos de la carrera —contestó Sugawara senpai sonrientemente.

—Guau —dijo Nishinoya senpai —pero nuestra hermosa Shimizu también tiene uno.

—¿Piensan ver la carrera hasta que termine? —pregunto Shimizu senpai.

Todos nos miramos.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijeron Tanaka senpai y Nishinoya senpai.

—Podemos, ¿verdad Daichi san? —preguntó Nishinoya volteando a ver al capitán.

Acto seguido ellos dos se pusieron de rodillas ante el capitán quien terminó cediento, claro, con la condición de no andar ocacionando problemas.

—Eso supuse —dijo Shimizu senpai mientras sonreía —por lo que Yachi yo hemos alquidado cuartos para quedarnos.

—Shimizu senpai... —comenzaron los típicos senpai de segundo —¡eres increible!

Ella simplemente no les hizo caso como siempre, al llegar, yo simplemente quería darme un baño y descansar, pero bueno, eso no sucedió.

—Vamos Kageyama kun —dijo Hinata —vayamos a una vuelta por ahí.

—Ve tú si quieres —le dije.

—Nishinoya senpai y Tanaka senpai también irán —me dijo, esa era una mayor razón para no ir.

—No.

—También irán Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.

Eso sí me sorprendió, ¿el poste de luz andante iría?, creía que estaba más ocupado escuchando canciones con sus audífinos que ir a un paseo.

—Vamos Kageyama —insistió Hinata.

Por desgracia sabía que no dejaría de molestarme hasta hacerle caso, así que lo seguí, afuera ya todos nos esperaban, los únicos que parecían no estar tan contentos eramos el poste de luz andante y yo.

—Así que el rey se dispuso a dar un pequeño paseo —dijo con su sonrisa arrogante.

—Hey maldito —le dije sin ánimo de decir más.

La verdad es que yo solo quería volver a mi habitación así que no les hice caso en la mayoría del recorrido, lo cual si fue en un largo tiempo, hasta que Nishinoya san gritó.

—¡Miren! —dijo señalando hacia delante —¿no es ese el mismo maillot que uno de los que empataron?

Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia donde nos dijo Nishinoya san, era cierto, estaba un chico con el mismo maillot amarillo que el de las gafas rojas, estaba saliendo de una tienda.

—Vamos a alcanzarlo —dijo Tanaka.

Tsukishima y yo no tuvimos otra opción más que seguir a Yamaguchi, Hinata y a los senpai de segundo.

—Oye tú —dijo Tanaka senpai.

El chico se asustó un poco al ver a Tanaka ya que él tenía la típica mirada de un delincuente; el chico al que Tanaka senpai le hablaba era un tipo bajo con lentes, la verdad no parecía hacer mucho deporte.

—¿Y-yo? —preguntó algo nervioso.

—¿Eres del equipo de Sohoku? —preguntó Nishiniya senpai.

—Ahh, s-si —respondió —soy O-onoda Sa-Sakamichi, voy en mi primer año y soy un escalador.

—Vaya, entonces puedes escalar montañas —dijo Hinata alegremente.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Onoda sonriendo —es lo mejor, se siente genial al escalar con una bici.

—Tu equipo quedó empatado, ¿he? —dijo Tsukishima.

—Oh, así es —dijo Onoda —pero vamos a ganar —dijo con una mirada decidida —hemos entrenado duro y pasado por mucho, además...

—¿Además? —preguntaron Hinata y Yamaguchi.

—Es la última oportunidad de los de tercero —dijo —la última oportunidad para ser campeones.

Todos nosotros los de voleibol nos miramos, eso era algo que compartíamos, queríamos ganar junto con los de tercero quienes nos han ayudado mucho, queríamos ir a las nacionales junto a Daichi san, Asahi san y Sugawara san.

—Entoncés haganlo —dijo Nishinoya sonriendo —ganen, aún quedan dos días, ¿cierto?

—Aja.

—Entonces vayan por el primer lugar —dijo Tanaka san —nosotros también haremos lo mismo.

—¿Ustedes también corren en bici? —preguntó Onoda.

—No —respondió Yamaguchi —nosotros...

—Jugamos al increible... —siguió Nishinoya san.

—E inigualable... —dijo Tanaka san.

—¡Voleibol! —gritaron los tres.

—Ahh —dijo Onoda —bueno... yo no soy bueno con los deportes más que correr en bici.

—Bueno, el voleibol es divertido —dijo Nishinoya —yo soy el llamado "Deidad guardiana del Karasuno" —dijo orgullosamente —soy libero, voy en segundo año y me llamo Nishinoya Yuu, él es mi compañero Tanaka Rynosuke —apuntó a Tanaka san mientras él sonreía —es punta receptor, ellos son nuestros kohai —nos señaló —Hinata Shouyou es bloqueador central junto con Tsukishima Kei

—¡Hola! —saludó Hinata.

—Hola —dijo Tsukishima sin prestar mucha atención.

—También esta Yamaguchi Tadashi —siguió Nishinoya —quien es bueno en los saques.

—Hola —saludó también Yamaguchi.

—Y por último está —me presentó —nuestro armador prodigio, Kageyama Tobio.

—Hola —dije secamemte.

—Oh, mucho gusto —nos dijo Onoda.

—¿En verdad crees puedan ganar? —pregunté sorprendiendo a todos.

Onoda me miró con una mirada decidida.

—Por supuesto —dijo —eso haremos, en Sohoku todos los del equipo nos apoyamos y nos ayudamos, esa es nuestra manera de correr.

—Guau, entonces son un gran equipo —dijo Yamaguchi.

—¿Y tú por qué corres? —pregunté nuevamente ya que había dicho no ser bueno en deportes.

—Yo quiero correr con Naruko kun e Imaizumi kun —contestó sonriendo —quiero correr con mi equipo y ganar con ellos.

Después de eso todos volvimos a nuestras habitaciones, mañana veríamos el segundo día de la carrera, me preguntaba si el equipo de Onoda realmente ganaría.


	2. ¡Apoyamos al Sohoku!

Hola a todos y todas, espero que se la pasen genial, que se diviertan en compañía de sus seres queridos y que en este año les lluevan bendiciones de alegría, amor, creatividad y muchas historias fantásticas :-)

 **Haikyuu y Yowamushi pedal no me pertenecen, Haikyuu pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y Yowamushi pedal a Wataru Watanabe.**

Al levantarme, lo primero que hice fue darme un baño, el día estaba caluroso nuevamente, así que más valía refrescarse, al terminar, noté que Tsukishima ya estaba levantado y duchado también al igual que los senpai de segundo y tercero.

Miré a Hinata y a Yamaguchi quienes seguían durmiendo plácidamente y después al poste de luz andante, ambos nos miramos sin decir nada y fuimos con los demás.

—Que bueno que ya bajaron —nos dijo Sugawara san cuando nos vio —todos andan impacientes por seguir viendo la carrera.

—Buenos días Sugawara san —respondimos los dos.

Al ver que aún no íbamos a comer, no perdí tiempo para ir a comprar una caja de leche, no podía comenzar mi día sin una rica caja de leche, fui a la tienda más cercana y al regresar me encontré con que Hinata ya estaba despierto y prácticamente ya estaban pidiendo de comer.

—¡Alguien que vaya a despertar a Yamaguchi! —gritó Daichi san.

Claro, Yamaguchi siempre era el último en despertarse, yo mientras tanto me senté entre Sugawara san y Yachi san, ordené unas bolas de arroz y de bebida ya solo era mi caja de leche.

—Ya quiero ver al equipo de Onoda —dijo Nishinoya san mientras tragaba un montón de comida.

—¿Onoda? —preguntó Sugawara san confundido.

—Pertenece al equipo de Sohoku —respondió animadamente Hinata —nos lo encontramos ayer mientras paseábamos, él nos contó que querían ganar.

—Pues claro que quieren ganar, idiota —dije mientras me llevaba arroz a la boca —¿por qué competirían si no?

—Pues...

—¿Ustedes hablaron con uno de los corredores? —preguntó Daichi san en modo de alerta.

—¿Es que no pueden estar sin involucrarse con otras escuelas a dónde vayan? —preguntó Sugawara san muy sorprendido.

—Pero no causamos problemas Suga san —dijo Tanaka senpai —lo juro.

Sugawara suspiró derrotado

—De acuerdo —dijo.

Al terminar de comer, nos dirigimos al lugar de la carrera, esta vez empezarían por donde habían terminado ayer, en el lago ashi, mucha gente ya estaba reunida ahí, pero los competidores aún no llegaban, el sol nuevamente alumbraba de manera caluroso, no faltó mucho para que los corredores se presentaran, al parecer ahora irían en el orden que habían llegado a la meta, eso nos explicó Shimizu senpai.

—¡Ahí está Onoda! —señaló Hinata.

Y todos nos giramos a verlo, ahí estaba él, junto a tres de sus compañeros.

—¿Ese es su nuevo amigo? —preguntó Sugawara san.

—Así es —respondió Hinata —él va en primer año.

Después de un rato, la carrera comenzó, primero avanzaron los tres que habían empatado, todos vimos cuando llegó el turno del equipo de Onoda, en cuanto dieron la señal, ellos avanzaron. Onoda y dos de sus compañeros, exepto uno, el tipo que era muy robusto, al parecer ni Onoda ni ninguno de sus otros dos compañeros se habían dado cuenta de eso así que siguieron avanzando.

—¿Por qué no saldra? —preguntó Nishinoya confundido —es del equipo de Onoda.

Desde mi posición podía notar que el corredor de Sohoku estaba temblando, supuse que la carrera de ayer lo había afectado, claro, con este sol pudo haberse sentido mal.

—¡Ya puedes avanzar, tipo de Sohoku! —gritó Tanaka senpai.

Muchos le gritaban eso, que ya podía salir, pero él no se movía, seguía ahí.

—Ya puedes salir —le repetió el tipo del cronómetro.

El tipo siguió sin moverse, pero luego levantó la mano y se rió.

—Claro, ya lo sé —dijo mientras reía —solo les daba algo de ventaja a los de atrás, después de todo, yo soy el mejor Sprinter, ayer lo vieron.

Y seguido de eso, comenzó a moverse, pero estaba claro que el tipo no se encontraba tan bien como que digamos, unos momentos después vi que dos chicos se apresuraban a ir por la carretera, parecían preocupados.

Faltaron unos minutos más antes de que más corredores volvieran a salir, y después el pelotón, me preguntaba si el tipo de antes ya estaría lo bastante lejos como para que los demás no lo alcanzaran.

—Yo quiero ver como va el equipo de Onoda —dijo Nishinoya senpai mientras se separaba de la orilla.

—Yo también —dijo Tanaka senpai —quizás podamos llegar a dónde compiten por el lugar del sprinter más velóz.

—Sí, hay que ir —se les unió Hinata —Shinizu senpai nos puede decir en qué lugar va a ser.

Y volteamos a ver a nuestra manager de tercero, ella volteó a ver a Daichi san quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿A dónde quieren ir sin el permido del capitán? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

—Ahh, bueno pues...

—¡Vamos Shimizu!, ¿dónde competirán los sprinter? —preguntó Sugawara san acercándose.

—¿Tú también Suga? —preguntó muy sorprendido el capitán

—Vamos Daichi, yo también quiero saber lo que va a pasar, si nos quedamos aquí, nunca lo sabremos —le respondió a Daichi san con una sonrisa —además es para relajarnos un poco.

—¡Sí! —gritaron los senpai de segundo —¡gracias Suga san!

Daichi san suspiró meneando la cabeza.

—Ustedes no pueden estar en un solo lugar —dijo —está bien.

Después de que Shimizu senpai nos dijera el lugar, nos apresuramos a ir lo más rápido que podíamos.

—¡Debemos apresurarnos! —oímos que gritaban —¡vamos a apoyar al equipo!

Me di cuenta de que eran los mismos tipos que habían salido a la carretera preocupados por el corredor de Sohoku.

—¡Vamos Sohoku! —gritó el tipo de cabellos largos seguido de un castaño y otro de pelo negro, este último parecía más nervioso, quizás aún estaba en primer año.

—¡Vamos! —gritaron sus dos compañeros.

—¡Vamos Sohoku! —gritaron Tanaka senpai, Nishinoya senpai y Hinata.

Entonces los tres del Sohoku se nos quedaron viendo.

—¡Hey, ustedes! —gritó Daichi san enojado —¡Dejen de armar escándalo!

—¿Ustedes quienes son? —preguntó el que tenía el cabello más largo.

—Disculpenos —dijo Daichi san mientras hacía una reverencia y obligaba también a los senpai de segundo a hacer lo mismo —solo somos unos observadores.

—Los apoyamos Sohoku —dijo Nishinoya san.

—¡Sí! —gritaron Tanaka senpai y Hinata.

—Oigan, dejen de hacer escándalo —dijo Sugawara san para después voltear a ver a los de Sohoku —nuestras disculpas.

—¡No hay problema! —dijo otro quien parecía más felíz, el que anteriormente parecía nervioso —mientras apoyen al Sohoku, pero ahora debemos apresurarnos para alcanzar a nuestros compañeros.

El otro tipo de pelo café solo asintió, no parecía hablar mucho.

—¿Podemos ir con ustedes? —preguntó Hinata con emoción.

Los tres chicos del Sohoku solo se miraron entre ellos.

—No creo que haya problema —dijo el del cabello largo —por cierto, yo soy Teshina Junta, y ellos son Aoyagi Hajime, de segundo año igual que yo.

Señaló al que era más callado, ¿se llamaba igual que Iwaizumi san?

—Y él es Sugimoto Terufumi de primer año.

—¡Hola! —dijo el más alegre.


	3. ¿Dónde están?

Hola :-D, un nuevo capítulo de Yowamushi pedal y Haikyuu, gracias por los que la han agregado a sus favoritos o historias a seguir :3

* * *

 **Haikyuu y Yowamushi pedal no me pertenecen, Haikyuu pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y Yowamushi pedal a Wataru Watanabe.**

El equipo del Shohoku nos ofreció seguir a los participantes en su camioneta, todos iban emocionados para ver la carrera.

—Las camionetas son para las escuelas —nos advirtió Daichi san —, no podemos ir.

—No será problema —dijo Teshima san.

—Aún así, dudo mucho que cupamos todos —Sugawara san miró el lugar —, y no queremos dar problemas.

—Los chicos necesitan nuestro apoyo —dijo entonces una chica —, pueden venir con nosotros, ah, y yo soy Kanzaki Miki, la mánager y ella es mi amiga Tachibana Aya.

—Hu, hola, yo soy Hinata Shoyo —se presentó Hinata.

—Bueno, nosotros somos de Miyagi —se adelantó a decir Daichi san —y ellos son Sugawara Koushi, Asahi Azumane, Tanaka Ryunosuke, Nishinoya Yu, Enoshita Chikara, Kazuhito Narita, Hisashi Kinoshita, Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei y Yamaguchi Tadashi.

—Hola, un gusto —dijimos todos.

—Será mejor que nos apuremos —dijo la amiga de la manager Tachibana san—, para preparar las bebidas.

—Daichi san —rogaron mis compañeros de segundo.

—Los que quieran ir —dijo al fin.

—No Daichi —Sugawara san intervino —, que vayan los inquietos, ellos no nos dejaran en paz, Nishinoya, Hinata, Tanaka —miró indeciso a los demás —, y todos los de primero, ustedes necesitan relajarse.

—Supongo que está bien —Daichi san se lo pensó.

—Los demás, vamos a encontrar un buen lugar para ver —finalizó Suga san —, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo!

—Más les vale no causar problemas —amenazó el capitán haciéndonos sentir un escalofrió.

—Yachi, te los encargo —le dijo Shimizu senpai a lo que ella asintió.

Todos nos subimos al camión, el cual no tardó en arrancar, todos nos acomodamos como pudimos.

—¿Y ustedes de qué escuela son? —preguntó la manager del Shohoku Kanzaki san.

—Karasuno —respondí al ser el más cercano a ella ya que Yachi san respondía algo a uno de los de Sohoku.

—Oh —dijo su amiga.

Yo me miré incómodo, los que eran fáciles de hacer plática eran Hinata, Nishinoya senpai y Tanaka senpai, no yo.

—¿Y-y tú? —pregunté a Tachibana san.

—Sohoku —respondió con aburrimiento —, pero no soy parte del club de ciclismo, decidí venir porque mis torneos terminaron, yo soy del club de tenis.

La miré con asombro, un deporte de pelota.

—¿Dijiste tenis? —pregunté.

—Emm, si.

—Nosotros también somos del club deportivo de Karasuno —dijo Yachi san con entusiasmo —,del voleibol.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la manager.

Asentí.

—Vamos a unos partidos de práctica —expliqué —, pero nos detuvimos a ver la carrera.

—Que bien —dijo la chica también más entusiasmada —, ¿y sus torneos?

—Acabaron tambien —respondió Yachi san con una mueca —, el Aoba Joshei nos ganó, no pudimos pasar a la final.

—¿Aoba Joshei? —preguntó Tachibana san con rapidez —, ¿dijiste Aoba Joshei?

—Eso es lo que dijo —asintió lKanzaki san —, ¿qué con eso?

—¿Acaso conoces a... O-Oikawa Toru?

Gruñí al escuchar el nombre de mi antiguo senpai.

—Está en el Aoba, fue mi rival —respondí mientras ella evitaba dar un gritillo —, antes éramos compañeros de Kitagawa Daiichi, fue mi senpai.

La chica suspiró.

—Esperen, ¿quién es ese Oikawa Toru? —preguntó la manager con clara confusion.

—¿No sabes de Oikawa san? —preguntó su amiga alarmada —, él es el armador más apuesto y sexi que existe.

Tachibana san suspiró mientras su amiga negaba con la cabeza.

—Pues ni idea.

—Eso te pasa por ver solo temas de bicicletas —le recriminó su amiga.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti —respondió Kanzaki san.

—Te lo voy a mostrar.

achibana san buscó entre sus cosas para sacar su telefonó, la prendió, buscó algo en ella y se lo mostró a la manager.

—Es él.

—Mmmm, pues no está mal —dijo ella —, en verdad es apuesto.

—Claro que sí —Tachibana san nos miró mientras parecía flipar —, ¿qué me dicen de él?

—Sus servicios son siniestros —respondió Yachi san con un estremecimiento.

—He visto sus servicios, ahh.

—Pareciera que te va arrancar los brazos —siguió Yachi san.

—Cierto, no sé como alguien podría hacerlo elevar —coíncidió ella.

—Pues Nishinoya san lo hizo —respondió Yachi san con una sonrisa —, él pudo elevarlos.

—¿Sí?

—Nishinoya san es nuestro libero —expliqué —, tanto él como Oikawa san son increíbles.

—¿Te enfrentaste a Oikawa san?

—Jugamos en la misma posición —expliqué —, soy un armador.

—Oh genial, ¿fue dificil?

 _—_ Hummm, un poco —respondí.

—Como me encantaría conocerlo.

—Oikawa san es alguien molesto —dije.

—Por favor, solo estás celoso de él —bufó ella —, no pudiste sguirle el paso aunque dices que fue tu senpai.

—De hecho aprendí a bloquear y rematar observándolo —añadí —, aunque nunca quiso enseñarme a servir.

—Oh.

—¿Entonces perdieron contra él? —preguntó Kanzaki san mientras nos mostraba una foto de Oikawa san con su típica pose de victoria.

—Contra el Aoba Joshei —aclaró Yachi san —, no contra Oikawa san, sino contra Aoba Joshei.

—Yachi san tiene razón —apoyé —, los otros integrantes del equipo también era asombros, entre ellos está Iwaizumi senpai, el amigo de Oikawa san. Iwaizumi san es la estrella del equipo.

—No podemos hacer nada frente a los fuertes —dijo entonces Tachibana san con un suspiro que parecía a resignación.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré con confusión.

—Siempre podemos hacernos más fuertes también —le dije —, por eso es que nosotros vamos a un partido de práctica, necesitamos avanzar para alcanzar al Aoba Joshei.

—Y no nos rendiremos —dijo Yachi san —, nosotros hacemos todo lo posible para apoyar a los jugadores.

—Muchas gracias, Yachi san —agradecí.

A lo que ella se puso roja y comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

—N-no Ka-Kageyama kun —dijo con rapidez —, n-no hay problema.

—Las manager tambien hacen un gran trabajo —le dije mientras volteaba hacia las chicas —, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondieron ambas.

—Cada quien apoya a su equipo de la mejor forma —añadió la manager —, cada quien pone de su parte.

Yachi san al fin pareció calmarse, por lo que solo sonrió. Yo miré entonces por la ventana, muchos aficionados gritaban con entusiasmo, pasamos a prisa de ellos. Las chicas parecieron seguir platicando, pero yo solo dejé que la gran vista me envolviera en ese momento. Cerré los ojos por un momento mientras que un Kageyama más pequeño aparecía en mi mente. Este corría con un balón entre sus sus manos con una total felicidad, lo ví practicar junto a Kunimi y Kindaichi con quienes parecía divertirse en un pequeño parque.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato. Ese recuerdo lo había llevado hacia un lugar profundo de mi mente, donde no pudiera volver a tocarlo. Ya nada parecía igual desde aquellos tiempos de cuando éramos unos pequeños niños. Yo me había alejado de ellos, los había hecho a un lado. Me dolía recordar esos tiempos, porque justo después, llegaban a mi memoria ese golpe de un balón tocando el suelo, algo que yo mismo había provocado, ellos me dejaron solo, pero..., nadie más que yo los había alentado a hacerlo...

—¡He!, ¡miren a Kageyama! —Hinata me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Todos voltearon hacia mí, yo solo lo miré confundido.

—¿Qué quieres, Hinata idiota? —pregunté.

—¿Por qué solo Kageyama puede tener a todas las chicas a su alrededor? —preguntó entonces.

Me volteé y supe entonces a lo que se refería. Yachi san se encontraba sentada a mi lado, mientras que la mánager y su amiga estaban frente a nosotros, yo al lado de la ventana. Sin querer sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

—Eso...

—¿No sabes que solo el rey tiene ese privilegio? —me interrumpió el poste de luz andante —, nosotros solo somos unos simples plebeyos.

Apreté los puños mientras lo miraba con rabia. "Rey dictador", eso era lo que ahora yo era para mis antiguos compañeros.

—N-no le hagas caso, Kageyama kum —intervino Yachi san para la sorpresa de muchos —, Kageyama kun, tú ya no lo eres.

La miré, ella parecía sincera al hablar, y lucía también algo nerviosa, quizás porque Shimizu senpai le había encargado mantener el orden. Sin decir nada, volví a mirar por la ventana.

—Ya llegamos —dijo la manager momentos después de la incómoda tensión que se había formado.

Al bajar de la camioneta, los de Shohoku comenzaron a tomar algunas bolsas, pude observar que varios otros alumnos de diferentes escuelas también se hayaban preparados.

—¿Y para qué son esos? —preguntó Hinata.

—Contienen algunos barras de proteínas —explicó Teshima san —, al igual que agua, la van a necesitar.

—Se los vamos a dar cuando ellos pasen —dijo Kanzaki san.

Esperar a que el equipo del Shohoku pasara por la carretera, fue tedioso. Es decir, en cuando los primeros ciclistamos empezaron a aparecer, todos nos pusimos en alerta, el capitán del Sohoku apareció junto con el que parecía llamarse Imaizumi. Todos los del equipo les hecharon ánimos y porras junto a Nishinoya senpai, Tanaka senpai, Hinata, Yamaguchi y Yachi san. Sin pensarlo, miré a Tsukishima, éramos los únicos que parecíamos fuera de lugar. Pasados el rato, más ciclistas aparecieron, entre ellos el equipo del Kyoto Fushimi, todos mirábamos expectantes pero, comenzaban a tardarse los del Sohoku.

—¿Dónde estarán? —preguntó Sugimoto con preocupación.

—Ya llegarán —dijo Teshima san con seguridad —, sigan preparados, aparecerán en cualquier momento.

Ese "cualquier momento", tardó un poco más de lo que esperábamos, pero pude ver el alivio en ellos cuando Yachi san dijo que los veía.

Dos de los corredores de Sohoku pasaron frente a nosotros con gran velocidad, el tipo con cabello verde y el tipo con cabello rojo, no perdieron tiempo en tomar sus bolsas.

—¿Y Onoda?, ¿Tadokoro?

Recordé al tipo que al principio de la carrera parecía estar en malas condiciones, quizás Onoda se había retrasado para ayudarlo, pero, eso los ponía en desventaja, mientras que los demás equipos ya corrían en cuatro ciclistas, los de Sohoku iban de dos en dos. Según tenía entendido, era una desventaja en cuando se refiere al ciclismo.


End file.
